Even in Death
by HauntedxSoul
Summary: "I could kill you with one touch and don't think for one moment that I won't use it, Alec. You're the one who brought me back and God forbid that I'll stay here and be content with my life." His red eyes didn't waver from mine, "You should be the one who needs to be afraid of death. Not me." I gave him a smirk, "Why be afraid of death when I've got it sewed into my DNA?"
1. Meet Krystina Rose Masen

**Krystina Rose Masen**

Original spelling of name : Christina Rose Masen

Born October 2, 1902

Turned October 2, 1919

Chicago, Illinois

Species: Vampire

Special Talent: Gift of Death

**Appearance**

Blonde hair: parted on side and falls just past shoulder blades

Golden eyes

5'2"

Curvy figure

**Personality**

Stubborn

Independent

Confident

Fearless

Passionate/ Loving

Impatient

Loyal

**Family**

Edward Cullen (brother)

Alec (mate)

Volturi Guard

Cullen Coven

Zander (coven mate)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

At one point: I had a family. Friends. But that was back in 1918. When I was actually a mortal. Now, I had Zander My partner in crime. The former Volturi guard that I escaped with in the 1950s. He was my covenmate, often confused as my mate.

Zander was my only family at the moment. For about a decade or so, I joined Edward and his family, to maybe start a normal lifestyle. Those hopes were shattered when Aro sent three guards after me in the 1970s. It was then that I joined Zander again. But I kept the vegetarian lifestyle. Not because I cared for human life (technically, I cheated occasionally. Especially when I was upset or stressed) but because it kept me out of the news.

The gift of death. The one thing that stayed with me since birth. I was a stillborn; that was what Edward had told me. According to him, I took my first breath about three minutes after I emerged from my mother's womb. And that gift was something that Aro craved. I was completely aware of his desire. My gift is something Aro had craved since I was turned. I was the one thing that could make him all power . . . or bring him to his well-deserved end.

It made sense in the end. With one touch, someone could be ashes at my feet. My time in the Volturi perfected it. Which unfortunately, added to my hatred of them. My strong will prevented me from being affected from Chelsea's power.

I was born on October 2, 1902 and turned October 2, 1919. My gift is something Aro had craved since I was turned. I was the one thing that could make him all power . . . or bring him to his well-deserved end.

* * *

**FIRST: This is a retelling. If you are reading this and you have also read : Hide and Seek. This is the Krystina Rose that is in that story.**

**If you think I should continue please let me know. Feedback is appreciated.**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	3. Cheating

Krysi Rose

"Are you sure you have to leave?"

I stared out at the snowy landscape of the snowcapped mountains. As much as I loved this family, I couldn't stay. I couldn't risk having them involved with me if Aro sent Demetri to track me down.

I pushed myself out of the chair, sliding on my cropped jacket, Alice giving me a look telling me she would keep an eye on me.

"Zander's probably upset at his lack of company." I gave a weak smile, "I don't want to be a burden any more than I have to be.

"Yes because you've always been concerned about that." Emmett agreed, his dimples deepened as he smiled.

Edward came to stand beside me.

"Where will you go?"

I shrugged, "Wherever Zander is. I'll find him. I always do."

I placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, heading for the back door. He followed.

"Stay safe?"

I peered up into his golden eyes, "I'm high on Aro's priority list. That's not something I can promise . . ."

Edward lowered his gaze, "Just try to stay out of the spotlight."

He opened the door, ushering me to head out. I stepped over the threshold into the outside world. Clouds swirled above, threatening to release rain any second.

"Don't do anything that will get you noticed." The protective tone took over his voice.

"I can't promise that either."

Edward released an aggravated sigh before pulling me into his chest, his muscles were tense.

"I'll keep a good pace," I felt my heart squeeze when I let go.

I met eyes with him one last time before launching myself into the tree line.

The red light district of Los Angeles otherwise known as Tenderloin. A neighborhood in downtown San Francisco also known as the historical red light district of California. Its high crime rate gave a vampire the perfect opportunity to kill without causing much suspicion.

I knew it as one of Zander's favorite places to hunt.

The streets were deserted, save for the few street prostitutes that stood on street corners, trying to flag down the few passersby.

My boots were noisy compared to the quiet streets. Zander had promised not to go far, but that has never stopped him before. Once, when I went to visit Edward when they lived in Forks, I followed his trail all the way to South America.

I inhaled the air, catching the scent of fresh blood. My mouth watering, I followed its trail.

Alec

Aro's patience had been growing thin over the past month. Two guards were considered dead after failing to return after Aro gave them orders to bring back a vampire.

His fingers made a steeple over his mouth.

Things went on in Aro's head that only made sense to him.

"Alec," His voice was just above a whisper.

His eyes told me that his conclusion had been made.

"Find Demetri." His milky red eyes met mine, "Find Krystina Rose Masen. With haste."

I bowed my head, immediately setting out.

"You know who she is don't you?" Jane followed me out, grabbing onto my arm.

I peered down at her, "No, Jane, I do not."

Jane didn't like too many people. And by the look on her face, I assumed she didn't like this one.

"What did she do to get you to dislike her?"

"Everything," Jane's eyes hardened.

Krysi Rose

I pulled my teeth from the man's neck.

"And here I thought you would've saved some for me." I grinned at the thick Irish accent.

"Now you know I'm not that nice,"

I pushed his limp body to the driver's side of the beat up Civic.

"Here," Zander held out a folded piece of clothing.

I stepped out of the car and took it.

I unraveled it, grinning when I saw the distressed Rolling Stones logo, "It's much better than the last shirt I got."

Zander held out his hand, taking my jacket before turning his back and giving me the privacy to change, "You're eyes are amber."

"Yeah it happens when I cheat," I said grumpily, "Where did you go?"

"New York. I figured in a large city, if a few dropped dead it wouldn't cause too much attention."

I tugged on the tank.

"You hate New York."

"There was a need to go."

I took my jacket back.

"Sometimes I think you purposely go looking for trouble when I'm not around."

"Some things need to be taken care of without a hot headed, impulsive blonde vampire running amuck."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and shrugged, "Who'd they send?"

"Two guards. Not really a clue of who they actually were."

Alec

Demetri and I set out late the next evening. Jane threw her normal tantrum since she couldn't accompany me. However, I believed that it was more of who we were going after rather than the fact she would be in Volterra alone.

We headed north, Demetri leading.

I had only met Krystina Rose Masen once, when Aro came with Demetri and me to Chicago in 1919 to track her down. He had apparently tracked her since birth and when her family grew ill, that was in Aro stepped in. After he had drug her into and alley and forcefully turned her, I never laid eyes on her again.

So, first chapter's up! For those of you that have read the other version, this is very different from that! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you like,

Much Love,

HS


End file.
